Werebeasts
Werebeasts are a type of monster present in the Monster High universe. They are living monsters that possess both human and animal qualities. There are werewolves, wererats, weredogs, and werecats in monster high. But in other media there are many different types of werebeasts, such as werebirds, werecows, weredeers, werelizards, the list goes on. Usually why there are so many different kinds is because they originate from different parts of the world. Monster High Werebeasts in the Monster High ''franchise are anthropomorphic creatures who do not transform (Until "Welcome to Monster High", they are finally for the first time shown to transform). Clawdeen Wolf is the series' featured werewolf character, as well as her siblings Clawdia Wolf, Clawd Wolf, and Howleen Wolf, and friends Romulus, Dee O'Gee and Brocko. They are for the most part human, with subtle animal qualities such as canine ears and fangs. (But they might be just anthropomorphic wolves and not humans). A key feature in their monster heritage is their rapid hair growth, which is similar to fur, much to Clawdeen's displeasure, as she has to shave 2-3 times a day. Clawdeen shares several characteristics with the Lon Chaney, Jr. character, including canine characteristics such as fur and claws. Werewolves have a strong sense of smell, which is referred to as "the nose knows", which was said by Clawdeen in "Fashion Emergency", Clawd in "Scaris: City of Frights", and Howleen in [[Twyla's 13 Wishes diary|Twyla's ''13 Wishes diary]]. She also has trouble controlling her inner wolf when she sees a full moon, or a full moon-like object such as a spotlight."Talon Show" Toralei Stripe, Meowlody, Purrsephone, Catrine DeMew and Catty Noir are werecats, which are much more animal like than their canine monster counterparts. Unlike Werewolves, they seem to be covered in fur, have tails, and even have cat-like noses in the webisodes. When Toralei was shown as a baby, she was literally just a kitten with human-like hair. Possible werecats include: the animal girl, catgirls and the catboys. In "The Nine Lives of Toralei", there were four weredogs: a bulldog, a purple poodle and two unknown type of dogs. In multiple webisodes and in "Boo York" were introduced to wererats one being Mouscedes King. Werewolves along with zombies were servants to vampires if not slaves as well. It's unknown if other werebeasts like werecats, weredogs or wererats were also servants of vampires too. Being servants to vampires and werewolves having enough not wanting to be used anymore is what caused to war between werewolves and vampires, not much is known about the war between them or who even won but it's most likely the werewolves won as they no longer serve vampires. Mummies also seem to be big fans of werecats as cats are sacred to the Ancient Egyptians. As Nefera de Nile is friends with the werecats Toralei Stripe, Purrsephone, and Meowlody. And the de Niles seem to be fans of cats in general. Description Werebeasts are anthropomorphic creatures. There are four kinds of Werebeasts, werewolves, werecats, wererats, and weredogs. They come in many different shapes and sizes, and can have different fur and skin colors. Werecats also have slit pupils much like a real life cat, and Werebeasts have long nails in general. Abilities *'Enhanced Sense of Smell': Werewolves have a heightened sense of smell, it's unknown if other werebeasts have this ability but it's implied they do. *'Enhanced Hearing': Werebeasts have heightened hearing, being able to hear things miles away. *'Lunar Extra-Power': Werewolves during a full moon, can become stronger and faster. *'Enhanced Strength': Werewolves have been shown to be very strong, being able to to take out other strong monsters easily, and be even stronger if a full moon is out. *'Enhanced Speed': Werewolves are already fast, and with the addition of the full moon they become even faster. *'Rapid Hair Growth': This is most likely a problem for all werebeasts growing a lot of hair, werecats are covered in hair. Werewolves sometimes shave off this fur but they have to shave multiple times as the hair grows back very quickly. *'Feline Instincts': Werecats have cat like instincts such as having claws, and having a fear of dog's. *'Athleticism': Werebeasts are said to athletic(with some exceptions). *'Agility': Werecats are said to be flexible and have high agility. And they can always land on their feet. Weaknesses *'Distracted easily': Because of their animal like instincts, for example werecats get distracted by laser pointer lights, werewolves if you throw a tennis ball they will forget what they were doing and drop everything just to cases after the ball, the same is true with cars. Known Werebeasts *Clawdeen Wolf (werewolf) *Clawdia Wolf (werewolf) *Clawd Wolf (werewolf) *Howleen Wolf (werewolf) *Romulus (werewolf) *Dee O'Gee (werewolf) *Brocko (werewolf) *Toralei Stripe (werecat) *Meowlody (werecat) *Purrsephone (werecat) *Catrine DeMew (werecat) *Catty Noir (werecat) *Mouscedes King (wererat) *Harriet Wolf (werewolf) *Silvi Timberwolf (werewolf) *Barker Wolf (werewolf) *Weredith Wolf (werewolf) *Pawla Wolf (werewolf) Gallery Profile art - Mouscedes King.png|Mouscedes King Toralei Stripe™.png|Toralei Stripe Catty Noir..png|Catty Noir Profile art - New Scaremester Catrine.png|Catrine DeMew Meowlody Profile Art.png|Meowlody Purrsephone Profile Art.png|Purrsephone Clawdeen Wolf™.png|Clawdeen Wolf Clawdia Wolf™.png|Clawdia Wolf Clawd Wolf™.png|Clawd Wolf Profile art - 13 Wishes Howleen.jpg|Howleen Wolf Harriet.jpg|Harriet Wolf Profile art - Signature Silvi.jpg|Silvi Timberwolf Romulus.png|Romulus Fright On! - werewolves two blonds.jpg|Brocko Fright On! - obedient Dee O'Gee.jpg|Dee O'Gee Fright On! - werewolves growl end.jpg Fright On! - werewolf vampire lunch1.jpg Fright On! - werewolf vampire second.jpg Fright On! - werecat twins werewolf boy.jpg Fright On! - werewolf hippy full.jpg Fright On! - werewolf vampire first.jpg Catgirl.png Catboy.png Group1.png maxresdefaultwere.jpg 4.jpg Maxresdefault (1)Were.jpg Etymology Therianthropy refers to the metamorphosis of humans into other animals. Therianthropes are said to change forms via shapeshifting. Therianthropes have long existed in mythology, appearing in ancient cave drawings. Notes * There has been a wererat-like student as a backgrounder character in one webisode: "Bad Scare Day". External links *https://mysteriousuniverse.org/2016/11/beyond-werewolves-strange-were-beasts-of-the-world/ *http://mythicalrealm.com/humanoid-mythical-creatures/shapeshifters-around-world/ *https://www.historicmysteries.com/werewolf-legends/ *https://www.audenjohnson.com/2014/09/mythical-creatures-werecats.html *https://enacademic.com/dic.nsf/enwiki/395639 References Category:Monster history Category:Werebeasts Category:Shapeshifters